Bangsal Nomor 201
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Mereka akan saling melupakan jika tulisannya selesai. Remake dari Ending Novel dengan judul 'Saving Ludo' by Ziggy. EXO. Oh Sehun/Jeon Jongkook. BTS. Oneshoot..


**Title : Bangsal Nomor 201**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Jeon Jongkook**

 **Cerita ini remake atau dibuat versi ff-nya dari ending/epilogue novel berjudul Saving Ludo by Ziggy. jadi kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca dan ceritanya agak mirip, ya memang disengaja.. happy reading.. :)**

 **Note:** **Oct 19, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Sehun lebih dulu menempati ruangan ini. Ia kira sampai akhir ia akan tetap sendiri, tapi satu bulan yang lalu ada anak yang dipindahkan juga ke ruangan yang sama. Jadi di ruangan ini sekarang ada dua penghuni.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah saling menatap, tapi Sehun tahu kalau anak itu tidak pernah meletakkan buku dan pena yang selalu ia bawa. Anak itu juga tau kalau Sehun selalu memakai topi dan membawa bola kasti.

Waktu pertama kali itu, Sehun menyapa tapi tidak berpaling untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku Sehun. Siapa namamu?"

"Jongkook."

Sehun tidak membalas karena sepertinya bola ditangannya lebih menarik. Sehun sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan anak yang duduk menghadap dinding itu. Seperti dirinya.

Tapi tahu-tahu anak itu bersuara,

"Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan sebuah cerita."

"Oh."

Sebelumnya, Sehun memang pernah mendengar bahwa ada anak aneh di ruangan khusus yang suka menulis di bukunya. Orang-orang disini bilang jika anak itu suka bercerita tentang tulisan yang sedang dikerjakannya. Katanya, jika tulisannya selesai, maka dia dan seorang lain yang satu kamar dengannya akan kehilangan ingatan. Padahal di ruangan khusus, hanya ada anak itu seorang diri.

Karena itu mungkin orang-orang disini menganggapnya aneh. Tapi menurut Sehun, Jongkook itu tidak aneh. Mungkin hanya kurang kerjaan saja jadi ia menyibukkn diri dengan menulis. Seperti dirinya yang suka melempar-lempar bola kasti ke dinding saat sedang bosan.

"Apa ceritamu sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya.

Ada suara gesekan pena berulang-ulang. Sehun pikir, mungkin Jongkook salah menulis jadi ia mencoretnya karena tidak ada penghapus atau sejenisnya di ruangan ini.

Kata orang-orang disini, anak bernama Jongkook itu adalah teman Sehun sejak lama. Sehun tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Sehun pernah berbalik untuk melihatnya, tapi percuma saja kerena Jongkook menghadap ke dinding, jadi hanya punggungnya saja yang bisa Sehun lihat.

Dulu mereka ada di ruangan yang sama, saling berbicara dan saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya Sehun dipindahkan ke ruangan lain karena ia berteriak-teriak menyuruh Jongkook menjauhinya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebab Sehun tiba-tiba seperti itu kepada temannya sendiri, tapi setelah dipindahkan Sehun lebih banyak diam dan sama sekali tidak menanyakan Jongkook. Begitu pula dengan Jongkook, anak itu hanya duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Lama-lama ia mulai meminta sebuah buku dan pena kemudian menulis.

"Belum. Kuharap cerita ini butuh waktu lama untuk selesai."

Sehun berhenti melempar bola nya ke dinding. "Apa jika selesai, kita akan benar-benar lupa satu sama lain?"

"Ya."

Tak ada yang bergerak setelah percakapan singkat itu. Mereka saling terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke dinding.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali melempar bola kastinya ke dinding lagi dan Jongkook kembali menulis lagi.

Bola kasti milik Sehun memantul dari dinding lalu terlempar jauh ke belakang Sehun dan menggelinding di lantai karena ia tidak bisa menangkapnya. Sehun beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil bolanya sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh karena mendengar sesuatu terjatuh.

Sebuah pena menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Sehun juga melihat sebuah buku yang terbuka dan tergeletak di lantai. Ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan di atasnya karena kurang jelas, tapi menurut Sehun tulisannya bagus sekali. Ada kata 'Tamat' yang ditulis besar-besar di pojok kanan bawah buku.

Lalu ia duduk di bangku yang sama dengan yang diduduki anak lain di ruangan itu. Bangku persegi yang ada di tengah ruangan, cukup lebar untuk diduduki berdua. Saling membelakangi. Punggung menghadap punggung.

Anak yang ia belakangi diam saja sedangkan dirinya sendiri kembali melempar bola kasti ke dinding.

"Aku Sehun. Siapa namamu?"

"Jongkook." Balasnya. "Ceritaku sudah selesai."

======END======


End file.
